


Не в этой реальности

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Castle Rock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: в этой вселенной Залевски не устроил стрельбу в Шоушенке, и после того, как Парня выпускают из тюрьмы, он на пару дней оказывается под присмотром Дэнниса





	Не в этой реальности

**Author's Note:**

> не нашла ничего почитать, пришлось написать свое

Поначалу его называют Малышом. «Очень смешно», – думает Дэнни, ничего себе малыш под два метра ростом, которому сам Залевски разве что ни по плечо. Отсылка к Николасу Кейджу хотя бы не вызывает в душе таких явных противоречий. У сумеречного парня на все вопросы и наезды всего одна эмоция, и имя ей – хрен проссышь. Дэнни бы не раздумывая дал ему Оскар за его сияющий покерфейс. Ага, в своем воображаемом мире.  
Так что про себя Дэнни тоже начинает звать его Ником. Не Малышом же, честное слово. «Зови меня папочкой», – лезет непрошенное в голову, Дэнни чертыхается, вздрагивая, и в сердцах бросает безопасную, как было обещано, бритву в раковину. На месте пореза набухает красная капля, и ее путешествие по щеке к вороту почти немятой рубашки стало бы увлекательным зрелищем, если бы Дэнни так безбожно не опаздывал на смену.

Вот только лучше б он опоздал. Или вообще остался дома. Проверять, настолько ли та бритва безопасна, как о ней говорят.  
– Вы рехнулись? – Дэнни заметался бы по кабинету, если бы не был придавлен к полу идиотизмом ситуации – здесь и сейчас Дивер просит его присмотреть за Малы… тьфу ты, Господи, за Ником, пока тому не подыщут другого места. – У меня жена вот-вот родит, – шипит Залевски. – Я и так, нахрен, не сплю.  
– Так и он… – начинает Дивер и жует губы на полуслове, – не спит, – договаривает неловко.  
Сейчас лучше изъясняться быстро, отчетливо и простыми фразами, чтобы давящая на уши тишина не насиловала им обоим барабанные перепонки.  
– Дэннис, пожалуйста. Мы по-прежнему не знаем, кто этот парень и какой на него будет реакция окружающих. Ты единственный из нас, кто… – «по крайней мере умеет обращаться с оружием» – звучит между строк, – компетентен в его защите, – вместо этого говорит Дивер.  
– А моя жена?.. – начинает было Дэнни, но Дивер подхватывает, не оставляя ему времени на раздумья или колебания:  
– В госпитале. И нам это только на руку. Мы ее не побеспокоим. Она в безопасности. Всего пара дней, и вопрос будет решен.  
Дэнни выпячивает подбородок, скрещивает на груди руки и стукается затылком о стену, к которой прислонился. Ситуацию и аргументы «за» и «против» это, к прискорбию, не меняет.  
– Хорошо подготовился, Дивер. Молодец. Вот спасибо тебе. Спасибо тебе большое.

Они добираются домой окольными путями. Чтобы не светить своего попутчика, Дэнни делает крюк за едой аж через соседний поселок. И все равно его не оставляет чувство, что между лопаток останется дыра от провожающих их взглядов. В добавок к двум отверстиям в виске – Ник всю дорогу сверлит его своими разноцветными глазами, и правила приличия ему, само собой, до одного места.  
– Прекращай пялиться, – не выдерживает Дэнни, хотя сразу же жалеет о своей резкости, и крутит напряженной шеей, словно пытается вывернуться из-под жалящего луча совести.  
Через пару секунд Ник расфокусировано смотрит сквозь лобовое стекло. А Дэнни готов поклясться, что лицо справа перестает так истошно печь.

Дома у Дэнни наконец-то снова есть возможность увеличить дистанцию между ними. Однако Ник все равно следует за ним по пятам, пользуясь тем, что Дэнни машет рукой то вправо, то влево безо всякой системы: спальни там, там ванная, а кухня здесь, рядом с гостиной, а в подвал лучше не ходить – там бардак.  
По правде говоря, в доме тоже бардак, жена уже неделю как на сохранении в госпитале. Но Ник никак это не комментирует. Ему после тюремной нищеты как будто даже нравится рассматривать позабытые на диване обертки от снэков и орешков или теснящиеся вдоль мусорки разномастные пивные жестянки.  
Дэнни с хмурым смущением выхватывает из под его носа то одно, то другое, чтобы отправить в большой черный пакет, и тогда долгие взгляды достаются ему одному. Правда он, в суматохе распинывая остатки по углам, этого не видит.

Лишь вечером, оставляя Ника в гостевой спальне, Дэнни впервые сталкивается с проявлением его собственного воли. Тот буквально движением глаз останавливает Дэнни, потянувшегося было по-дружески сжать его плечо, и мягко предупреждает:  
– Не стоит.  
Дэнни тут же резво отдергивает руку и запускает ее в волосы на затылке.  
– Да, конечно. Без обид. Это… Это даже хорошо, что ты говоришь об этом. Всем будет намного проще, если ты обозначишь границы личного пространства.  
– Границы? – повторяет за ним Ник, как если бы не был уверен в значении этого слова или того смысла, что вкладывает в него Дэнни. – Не стоит ко мне прикасаться, – повторяет он снова.  
– Я понял, – с осторожностью соглашается Дэнни. – Ну, тогда доброй ночи?  
Он ждет пару секунд и хотя бы кивка, чтобы с чистой совестью отправиться к себе. Но традиционные реакции для слабаков: Ник смотрит на Дэнни, Дэнни – на Ника. И почему от регулярности эти ступоры не становятся менее неловкими?  
– Ладно, я ушел, – бросает Дэнни на ходу, но едва делает шаг к двери, как в спину ему врезается тихое:  
– Не уходи.  
– Что, прости?  
– Не уходи, – повторяет Ник, скользит взглядом по лоскутному покрывалу на кровати, старомодным в цветочек обоям, своему казенному серому свитеру и ступням в выданных ему Дэнни шерстяных носках, а потом снова просит: – Останься.  
То есть не послышалось.  
– Ага, не уходить и не прикасаться. Очень понятная инструкция, – Дэнни в замешательстве оглядывается по сторонам и кивком сопровождает свой следующий вопрос: – А в кресле сидеть можно?  
Ник со всей внимательностью смотрит в указанном направлении и разрешает:  
– Можно, – хотя выглядит при этом так, словно к этому конкретному креслу у него личная неприязнь.  
И Дэнни не сможет объяснить, как различает это на совершенно неподвижном лице – мелькает что-то в глазах.  
– Что еще можно? – спрашивает он, усаживаясь, и больше для того, чтобы не дать разговору затухнуть. – Или чего нельзя?  
Но Ник по своему обыкновению просто таращится в ответ. Вот и поговорили.

Посреди ночи Дэнни будет не шорох, а то, что затекла спина. Лишь спустя несколько минут, проведенных в дрейфе между решениями подняться и уйти в свою комнату или задремать снова, он вдруг замечает, что на колени давит посторонний вес. В мертвенном свете фонаря за окном, чудом умостившийся на полу между расставленных ног и уложив голову ему на бедро, спит Ник. И левая рука Дэнни где-то под его щекой, шеей, один хрен, и тоже уже порядком занемела.  
Но все это не идет ни в какое сравнение с оглушительным напряжением в паху. Так что Дэнни почти дотягивается до волос Ника с намерением накрутить их на кулак, прежде чем понимает, что творит. Ник, как чувствует, ворочается громоздкой угловатой тенью, задевает темечком замершую над ним руку и поднимает на Дэнни подслеповатые со сна глаза. А уже в следующее мгновение Дэнни стоит на ногах, отгораживаясь ладонями, тогда как Ник в метре от него жмется спиной к основанию кровати.  
– Я не… Не… – Дэнни совершенно не знает, что он «не». Не собирался его трогать? Не думал ни о чем таком? Не хочет его? Все это правда и ложь в неопределимых пропорциях, и произнести это вслух простому парню Залевски стыдно и страшно. – Прости, что напугал, – выкручивается он. – Лучше я пойду к себе. Ты в порядке?  
С запозданием Ник кивает. И Дэнни благодарен полумраку и своим темным форменным брюкам, что вместе они скрывают его горящие щеки и позорный болезненный стояк.  
– Я пойду. Буду внизу, если что, – бормочет он скороговоркой. – Еще раз прости. Я не…  
Но это «не» тоже остается без окончания, а Дэнни попросту сбегает.

Утром его в ужасе подкидывает на диване в гостиной, где он провел остаток ночи. Дэнни снилось, как Дивер отказывается ему помочь, как он разряжает обойму в своих сослуживцев и получает пулю сам, а Ник снова оказывается в клетке.  
По дороге за стаканом воды он падает с дивана, запутавшись в пледе, и с удивлением приземляется на мягкое. Не на кого-то живого, а то у него бы точно случился сердечный приступ. Но на полу лежит то самое пестрое лоскутное одеяло из гостевой и еще теплая подушка, которая не позволила лицу Дэнни встретиться с полом. Ник безмолвной тенью стоит в проеме, ведущем на кухню. И, кажется, Дэнни все же ударился головой, потому что его глаза смеются.

День проходит странно, но без катастроф. Дэнни ненадолго отлучается в город, в очередной раз и без толку говорит по телефону с Дивером, на пару часов залезает под капот к машине и подчистую сжигает нехитрый ужин.  
– Белый хлеб – это хорошо. Я ничего не имею против. Но мне хотелось приготовить тебе что-нибудь домашнее, – оправдывается он перед Ником, который появляется на запах гари. – Что ж, сделаем вид, что мы в Италии, как насчет пиццы? Белый хлеб в нее тоже входит.  
Ник пожимает плечами. Однако это успех, потому что какой-никакой ответ. Дэнни определенно имеет полное право это отпраздновать. У него вообще-то внеплановый выходной впервые за черт знает сколько лет, а еще тощий зек с привычками необщительного ребенка. Дэнни вот любил пиццу в детстве, может, и здесь прокатит?  
В конечном итоге у них складывается почти пасторальный американский вечер: пицца на диване в гостиной под рандомный безбольный матч. Дэнни цедит пиво, а Нику предлагает на выбор колу и апельсиновый сок, но тот морщится на оба варианта и пьет обычную воду. Зато к пицце у него не возникает никаких вопросов.  
Дэнни как раз искоса наблюдает, как он, не отрывая глаз от экрана, отщипывает маленькие кусочки от оставшейся корки и отправляет в рот, когда во входную дверь громко стучат. Очнувшись, Дэнни сразу подмечает на стене характерные красно-синие блики, и как съеживается на своем месте Ник.  
– Не паникуй раньше времени, – тянется он хлопнуть бедолагу по плечу и, чертыхаясь, сам обрывает движение. – Не высовывайся, ладно?  
На пороге двое шапочно знакомых патрульных, что хорошо и плохо одновременно: хорошо, потому что это значит, что Ника не пытаются вернуть обратно в Шоушенк по какому-нибудь старому, высосанному из пальца поводу, и плохо, потому что копы обычно приезжают с поводами новыми. Только вот рожи у обоих до отвращения глумливые, так что Дэнни, не подавая руки, а наоборот, засовывая ладони поглубже в карманы, приваливается плечом к косяку:  
– Чем обязан, господа?  
– Поручено проверить твою безопасность, Залевски. На случай, если твой Маугли не за просто так куковал на привязи.  
В этот момент Дэнни боковым зрением ловит силуэт Ника, укрытого в густой тени за дверью, и это помогает ему справиться с подступившей к горлу злостью.  
– Кем поручено? – интересуется он без особой надежды получить ответ.  
– Город у нас небольшой, но неравнодушных хватает, – усмехается один из патрульных.  
«Ага, а любопытные все», – про себя думает Дэнни, но вслух говорит:  
– Ну, как видите, со мной все в полном порядке. И с моим гостем тоже, – добавляет, предупреждая дальнейшие вопросы.  
– А выйти показаться на свет Божий он не желает?  
«Где вы тут видели Бога?» – проглатывает Дэнни.  
– В новостях не насмотрелись еще? Мне его что, из сортира вытаскивать?  
– А что ты нелюбезный такой, Залевски? Мы к тебе с добрыми намерениями, а ты скалишься, как бешенный пес. Уж не прикопал ли часом сам свое сокровище на заднем дворе?  
Дэнни сжимает в карманах кулаки, но тут тень Ника шевелится и делает шаг из-за двери. Патрульные в унисон шарахаются, и руки о обоих на полпути к кобурам.  
– Так, спокойнее, офицеры, спокойнее! – мгновенно выпрямляется Дэнни, вклиниваясь между ними и Ником. – Оружие не требуется, никто никому не угрожает. Как видите, все живы и здоровы. У вас еще остались к нам какие-то вопросы?  
Патрульные без слов переглядываются, и их раздраженные лица говорят сами за себя. У этих нашлось бы вопросов еще на воз и маленькую тележку, но они уже выставили себя идиотами.  
– Еще увидимся, Залевски, – роняет вместо прощания один из них. – Привет жене.  
А вслед за их отъездом Дэнни видит, как колышутся занавески на окнах минимум в двух соседних домах, и, чтобы не грохнуть со всей дури, прикрывает дверь осторожно.

Ночью ему не спится, и на этот раз он застает момент, когда Ник беззвучно, словно призрак, даром, что такой большой, прокрадывается в гостиную со своим одеялом и подушкой.  
– Эй, – в темноте окликает его Дэнни, – что-то не так с кроватью? Или вторым этажом? Ты не хочешь оставаться один? Может, все-таки не стоит спать на полу, там дует.  
Ник замирает, колеблется, но возвращаться к себе не спешит, а устраивается в кресле напротив.  
– Тоже так себе идея, – комментирует это Дэнни. – Утром будет болеть все тело. Так что не так с кроватями?  
Он не ожидает, что Ник действительно станет ему объяснять, однако еще неожиданннее, что тот отвечает ему:  
– Ты тоже не спишь в кровати.  
– Один чувствую себя там как-то странно.  
– Понимаю, – отзывается Ник. – Можно я останусь?  
– Что? А, ты про сейчас. Да оставайся, мне не жалко.  
– Ты не боишься меня?  
Дэнни продолжает смотреть в потолок, как и смотрел до этого.  
– А надо?  
– Возможно.  
– Ну а я все равно не боюсь. Я за себя как-то не очень боюсь.  
– Ты был добр ко мне.  
«Любой нормальный человек поступил бы так же», – думает Дэнни, только вот о нормальности в их городишке довольно странные представления. А Дэнни по-прежнему не дает покоя скрючившаяся в три погибели долговязая фигура в кресле.  
– Мы можем бросить на пол диванные подушки. Что думаешь? Давай, не скромничай.  
Не дожидаясь согласия, Денни садится и начинает вытаскивать из широкой спинки мягкие прямоугольники, скидывая их на пол. Ник недолго мешкает, но стекает со своего места, чтобы начать устраивать себе лежбище вплотную к ножкам дивана. Дэнни придётся прыгать через спинку, если ему вдруг приспичит в туалет. И ему достаточно ненароком свесить руку, чтобы она коснулась Ника. Спокойствия это не добавляет. Дэнни все еще не боится самого Ника, ему не по себе от собственной реакции на его близость.  
– Расскажешь о себе? – просит Ник, после того как вытягивается на полу.  
Дэнни хмыкает, хотя это отвлекает его от прочих дурацких мыслей, так почему бы и нет.  
– Я вырос не здесь. Это дом родителей Джуд, моей жены. Мы вместе с ней учились в старших классах, так и познакомились. Я играл в американский футбол, а она была старостой театрального кружка. Мы поженились два года назад, сразу после того, как не стало ее отца. Он не сильно меня жаловал, но не то чтобы мы ждали этого. Мой отец тоже работал в Шоушенке, а мать всю жизнь была медсестрой в родильном отделении. И всегда учила меня, что нет ничего ценнее человеческой жизни.  
– Ты поэтому помог мне?  
«Это вообще нормально – помогать другим», – хочет сказать Дэнни, но они в долбанном Касл-Роке, у них тут все не слава Богу. Поэтому он просто бормочет:  
– Наверное, – и тоже решается задать вопрос: – А о себе ты что-нибудь помнишь?  
Ник долго молчит.  
– Немного, – говорит он наконец. – Не отчетливее сна. И я не уверен, что это было на самом деле. Это сложно объяснить.  
– Мне жаль, Ник. Правда. Ничего, что я зову тебя тебя этим именем?  
– Ничего. Как святой Николай Чудотворец, покровитель путешествующих, заключенных и сирот. Но главным образом – детей.  
– Не хочу тебя расстраивать… – открывает рот Дэнни. – И не буду. Чудо нам не помешает.

За их тихим разговором с долгими паузами он все-таки засыпает. И снится ему Ник. Во сне его действительно зовут Генри Дивер, он родной сын пастора, и вместо затравленного взгляда и болезненной бледности у него дорогой деловой костюм и мягкая улыбка. Они сталкиваются в том самом единственном баре в городе, а уже после пары пива Дэнни обтирает его широкой спиной в кашемировом пальто стену в соседнем переулке.  
Дэнни просыпается с задушенным стоном сквозь зубы. Кожа горит, на фоне потолка плавают разноцветные круги, а если покрепче зажмуриться, то можно снова увидеть, как дрожат, задевая скулу, чужие ресницы и блестят в неоновом свете опухшие губы.  
– Да чтоб тебя, – шипит Дэнни, который никогда никому не изменял и уж тем более не заглядывался на парней ни в школьных раздевалках, ни в тюремных. У которого за всю жизнь было всего три девчонки, где третья из них – его жена. И что это вдруг за дьявольщина?  
Он тихо выпутывается из пледа, что опять сбился вокруг него узлом, и прячется в ванной. Не подрочить, так хоть плеснуть в лицо холодной водой и уныло посидеть на корзине для грязного белья.  
Завтра Дивер – настоящий Дивер – заберет Ника туда, куда он собирался его пристроить, и все закончится. Другая, новая часть Дэнни будет жалеть об этом, уже жалеет. Однако прежний, привычный остов крепче. И Дэнни молится про себя, чтобы он выстоял.  
Ему удается вернуться к себе на диван, не потревожив Ника. По крайней мере тот даже не шевелится в своем коконе, из которого торчат только ноги по щиколотку.  
А вот у Дэнни сна ни в одном глазу. И спустя час или полтора переглядок с темнотой он осторожно подтягивается к краю, чтобы зачем-то посмотреть на Ника. Во сне тот совсем как ребенок. В Шоушенке Дэнни ни разу не застал его даже дремлющим, а тут он спит уже второй раз за эти два дня, как спят нормальные люди, ну, или около того. Или же очень правдоподобно притворяется. Дэнни кусает ноготь большого пальца, чтобы случайно не протянуть к нему руку. Как уже было, и как он ни в коем случае не может себе позволить. И тогда из-под складок выныривает ладонь, оборачивается вокруг его запястья и тащит за собой вниз.

Очутившись под одеялом Дэнни не может вдохнуть. И дело не в отсутствии воздуха, не в возражениях, перекрывающих горло, и не в огромных глазах Ника перед самым его носом. В эту конкретную минуту две противоположные части Дэнни ведут между собой борьбу, и их бескомпромиссная, отчаянная ярость парализует. Не отпуская его руки, Ник кладет ту себе на лицо, и одна часть Дэнни тянется вслед за ней, тогда как вторая силится сжать эту руку в кулак.  
– У меня есть жена, а ты просил себя не касаться, – выдавливает Дэнни.  
Слова, продираясь по сухому горлу, оставляют за собой медный привкус.  
– Ты можешь, если хочешь, – шепчет Ник.  
И это истина и приговор одновременно – решить, чего на самом деле хочет Дэнни: узнать, кто он такой, или сохранить то, кем он был или считал себя.  
«Я не могу», – хочет возразить Дэнни, но в этом случает остается другая половина – я хочу. А Дэнни хочет. Кажется, впервые, за все проведенное на этой бесплодной земле время он хочет чего-то так сильно, что боли больше, чем предвкушения. И Дэнни не без труда разжимает пальцы. Они все еще подрагивают, но теперь не от сомнений, а того, что хотят оказаться везде и сразу. Дэнни глубоко вдыхает, закрывает глаза и делает рывок вперед.

Если кто-то надумает заявиться к ним этим утром, они верно решат, что Ника все-таки пытались убить, или просто пытали. Со всеми этими синяками на восковой коже, которые не спрячешь, сколько ни натягивай рукава и ворот. Натыкаясь на них взглядом, Дэнни то и дело смущенно чешет кончик носа и, отворачиваясь, трет ребром ладони брови, словно хочет прикрыть глаза.  
А вот Ника, напротив, ничего не тревожит. И он, прежде шарахавшийся от любого движения, сам прислоняется к спине Дэнни, укладывая подбородок на плечо. С его ростом это не так-то просто. Что тоже не заботит Ника.  
Сам Дэнни, конечно же, дергается и шипит, приложившись пальцами о раскаленную сковородку. И тогда, пользуясь его замешательством, Ник тянет пострадавшие пальцы себе в рот. Эта игра стара, как мир, но в нее никогда не перестанут играть. Даже самые запутавшиеся мальчики. Тем более они.

После обеда к дому возвращаются красно-синие огни. От греха подальше Дэнни запихивает Ника в ванную и для вида включает воду. Через десяток минут тот все равно выползает в прихожую, обернув шею махровым полотенцем. Хотя в свете последних событий его появление уже имеет смысл: по иронии судьбы новая начальница Шоушенка погибает под колесами тюремного автобуса, навещавшие их с вечера копы, как и шериф, и добрая половина участка, растерзаны беглыми заключенными, а Дивера не могут найти ни в городе, ни в лесу.  
Новые патрульные угрюмы и немногословны. Складывается впечатление, что они крайне удручены благопристойным наличием Дэнни и Ника на своем месте.  
– Зайдите к соседям, – советует им Дэнни на все вопросы об алиби и вчерашней проверке. – Неравнодушных хватает.  
Когда те уходят, он приваливается спиной к закрытой двери и долго, задумчиво смотрит на Ника.  
– Все, кто был вокруг тебя, сгинули. И вряд ли в ближайшее время кому-то будет дело еще. Очень удобно.  
Ник ничего не отвечает, лишь переводит взгляд куда-то вбок.  
– Я не знаю, что имею в виду. И, больше того, не хочу знать.  
Ник молчит.  
– Господи Иисусе, просто уходи, – взгляд Дэнни скачет с одного на другое, поэтому он не замечает, как поводит плечами от такого напутствия Ник. – Ты свободен. Никаких больше клеток и чертовых полоумных стариков. Можешь идти, куда захочешь. – Тут Дэнни натыкается на какую-то мысль, и он решительно указывает в сторону Ника обожженным пальцем: – Но не смей приближаться к госпиталю. Даже не думай. Вали на все четыре стороны… – в поисках хоть какой-то реакции он смотрит Нику в глаза, но в них черт ногу сломит, если не шею. Дэнни так устал. Слишком устал, чтобы брать на себя хотя бы на крупицу больше, чем уже лежит на его плечах. Он какое-то время молчит, сжимает руку в кулак, а потом разжимает, чтобы провести ею по лицу, и отворачивается, тихо заканчивая: – Лишь бы в обход гребаного госпиталя.  
В госпитале жена. Там же Рут. И даже Алан, хотя ему, конечно, уже без разницы. Не так много. И все, что осталось у Дэнни в этом сраном городишке.  
– Нахрен этот город, – внезапно говорит Ник.  
От неожиданности Дэнни громко фыркает, сам же этого пугается и какое-то время трясёт головой, сжимая зубы.  
– Кому как ни тебе говорить это, – произносит он наконец.  
А Ник вдруг оказывается совсем рядом, нависает над ним, заглядывая в глаза и задевая дыханием:  
– Я хочу остаться. Не здесь, но с тобой.  
Это у него, видимо, такой способ сказать «пойдем со мной». Не здесь, но вместе. Ну и кто так выражается? У Дэнни сейчас вместо мозга бесполезный фарш, потому что, попав в ловушку этого взгляда, он даже не уверен, что дышит, не то чтобы соображать.  
– Я не могу, – говорит он с усилием. – Не здесь, не в этой реальности.  
«Ты понимаешь?» – не произносит он вслух. Но Ник слышит вопрос. И его лицо без слов говорит – нет, он не понимает, но принимает это решение.  
– Сейчас? – выдыхает он, цепляя губами.  
Дэнни с рыком притискивает его к себе и крепко целует за все те разы, которых больше не будет. В этот момент в нем воют обе его части – новая и старая – прощаясь и протестуя.  
В отличии от горячности Дэнни Ник гладит его по скулам, подбородку и шее почти ласково, едва прикасаясь. И первый отстраняется.  
Дэнни облизывается, кивает, не открывая глаз, и отъезжает в сторону, чтобы дать ему пройти:  
– Сейчас.  
– А если они вернутся?  
– Скажу, что прикопал тебя за заднем дворе.  
Дэнни распахивает глаза, как раз чтобы увидеть, как несмело дергается у Ника уголок ярко-красного рта. А потом тот просто открывает дверь и выходит наружу.  
Дэнни смотрит на полосы света, льющиеся из проема, на свои руки, которые еще минуту назад комкали серый свитер, на старые настенные часы, что ни на миг не сбились с ровного такта, и с отчетливой ясностью понимает, что он ни хрена о себе не знает.


End file.
